


Big Daddy

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Series, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Slash, Slutty boys, Smut, Teenagers, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Cocky boy gets addicted to an older man, and describes their sexual escapades.





	Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this mini-series to all my naughties who fantasied about having illegal sex with a hot adult when they were younger- like I did.  
> – Kono

Pj shuddered hard and I felt his cock twitch then he filled my ass with his thick lubricating semen. He let loose three hard blasts before slowly pulling out and collapsing beside me in a sweaty heap. He was out like a light, unconcerned about my still throbbing cock ready for its turn to cum too.

Pj was a good boyfriend but he was such a quick shot. It’s to be expected from a young guy. I got up and put on his basketball jersey, leaving his cum to trickle down my leg before heading downstairs.

Now the real fun was about to start.

Downstairs in the dark living room, the tv murmured and the light flickered colorfully as the channels switched from one to another. Across from the tv on the couch Mr. Braxton sat sipping from his favorite drinking glass. I assumed scotch because he always tasted like scotch. He looked over at me and smiled.

“That was quick,” He smirked. “I only started hearing the bed rock about 10 minutes ago.”

I walked over to him and took a sip from his glass. “You’ve spoiled me. I need more than 10 minutes to satisfy me now.”

“Then come here. I’ll give you what you want.” He patted his lap, and he was pitching a giant tent in his pajama bottoms.

I crawled onto his lap then laced my arms around him. His hands reached behind me and felt around my butt.

“Your ass is wet and nasty. You two weren’t using a condom?”

“No.”

“I thought I told you that I was the only one allowed to breed you?”

“I’m sorry big daddy,” I wiggled on his lap. “But I thought it would be hot for you to fuck me with Pj’s cum inside me.”

He smirked again, “I don’t know if that’s fun for me, but I’ll make sure to rinse his out with mine.”

I leaned against his big chest and kissed him. I loved his kisses. They were long and slow, and our slippery tongues went deep in each other’s mouths. They were so intense that they had the potential to make me cum. He sucked on my tongue while his hands wandered up Pj’s jersey, exposing even more of my half naked body. He played with my nipples and sucked on my neck, his beard tickling my skin. Feeling how hard his fat cock was through his pants made me perk up with pride knowing that I was the cause for his arousal. 

This was Mr. Phil Braxton- Pj’s dad. He started fucking me when Pj and I started going out. They lived down the street from me. They were kinda rich and had the biggest house on the block since Mr. Braxton owned a chain of restaurants throughout the city. Pj and I were sophomores in high school, and we hung out around the neighborhood together. 

Pj wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but Mr. Braxton found out about us when Pj couldn’t help himself and roughly did me in their backyard by their pool, and he caught us on their security camera. He secretly confronted me, and I tried to think of an excuse for Pj. However, Mr. Braxton told me that he wasn’t mad.

“I can see why he couldn’t help himself, you’re a sexy boy.” He said brazenly. “Just keep it inside so no one else will see you two.” He winked at me, and left it at that.

I was shocked. He called me sexy. Did that mean he liked me? This old 40- 50-year-old geezer liked me?  
Gross.

Thinking back, I could recall him weirdly staring at me when I rode past his house on my bike. He did compliment me all the time whenever I came around, and he’d stare provocatively at me while I played baseball with the guys down the street in the field across from his house.  
I was confused and creeped out at first. Why was this guy staring at me like that? What was he thinking about? What did he want? The more I thought about the possible answers, the more I started to get aroused by them.

He didn’t seem like a weirdo. He was down to earth, savvy, and everyone around the neighborhood liked him. I mean- he wasn’t ugly. He dressed business casual all the time, and he wore a cool gold watch on his left wrist, but he was the complete opposite of the type of guys that I liked. 

He was a couple inches taller and sturdier than the average man. Not fat, but he looked like he could clean a few plates in one sitting. One of the hairiest dudes I’ve ever seen. He kept his black hair short and his beard trimmed nicely, but hair covered his arms and legs, and when he lifted his shirt to scratch, a thick trail of hair went down into his jeans. 

I liked athletic, not hairy, young guys! However, the more I stared at his body the more I started getting horny by it. A few times I fantasied about how hot it would be to be made a plaything out of by a sexy bearish guy like him.

Because of this, I started watching porn that had men having sex with twinkish boys like me. It was hot watching those boys get fucked in all those positions, crying out daddy. Before all this, I thought calling another man daddy was weird. My friends made fun saying only boys with daddy issues called men daddy. Daddy issues or not, those boys looked like they were having a fun time, taking fat cocks in their asses while getting spanked. I wanted to get fucked and spanked too. I wanted to get fucked by an older man!

So, I started riding my bike by Mr. Braxton’s house slower, and I’d acknowledge his staring with a quick wink. When he was outside watching us play baseball, I pretended to stretch out on base and bend over for him so he could get a view of my ass in lycra shorts.

One day he confirmed my suspicions.

Pj and I were on the couch at his house because I had hurt myself playing baseball. He went to get a heat pad then Mr. Braxton walked in. We exchanged the regular formalities about school and work then we talked about baseball. That’s when he complimented me on my great stride on the field.

“Looking really good out there Georgy.”

“Thanks, but apparently not. I just pulled a damn muscle.” I rubbed my thigh.

“Uh oh. That’s no good.” He said, sitting next to me. “I’ve pulled muscles pretty bad before too. Would you like me to check it out?” He smiled confidently.

“Ok.” I answered after eyeing him curiously.

“Alright,” He scooted closer then placed his hand on my upper thigh. “Does it hurt here?” He asked.

Yes, but instead I shook my head, so he slid his hand far inwards and his fingertips grazed the bottom of my sac. 

“How about here?” 

“No.” I opened my legs more. I was getting really hard, really fast, and he saw.

“Does it hurt…” He placed his full hand on my crotch, and I jumped slightly at the feeling of his large hand cupping my entire crotch. “Here?” He started pressing against it, and I moaned quietly while he lightly squeezed my package. “Is this where it hurts, Georgy? It feels really tense here.” 

“Yes sir. It hurts really bad there.” I blurted.

“I bet. Want me to massage here?”

“Yes sir.”

I spread my knees apart so he could massage more, and I humped against his heavy hand. He stared me in the eye while watching me squirm in his warm grip and quietly listened to me moan then he inched closer to my ear. 

“If you need me to massage here or anywhere else it hurts, you let me know. Any time you want it.”

We stopped because we heard Pj coming down the stairs with the heat pad. I needed sex with him immediately so we went to his room and he fucked my brains out.

The neighborhood I lived in was very active. Neighborhood parties and get-togethers were a frequent thing that everyone attended, so Mr. Braxton invited everyone to a 4th of July pool party at his house. It was awesome. His restaurant catered, and there was music. Plus, He had a big backyard and pool. I played with Pj and the rest of the neighborhood gang in the pool, keeping an inconspicuous eye on Mr. Braxton.

He sat in a lawn chair while drinking and chatting with the adults, but his head slowly swiveled back and forth as his eyes followed me from behind his sun glasses as I splashed around in the cool water. He was wearing T-shirt, flipflops, and dad shorts, but I could tell that he wasn’t wearing underwear, and I spotted a hefty sized bulge. He caught me looking and spread his legs out further so I could see it more. To thank him, I made sure to dive in the pool in front of him and get out near him too, so he could enjoy my ass in my blue clingy swim shorts. His seemingly indirect smile, communicating his appreciative thoughts clearly for me to read.

All his staring and the thick sexual tension between us was starting to get to me and I was getting hard, and it was difficult to hide, so I ran inside to the bathroom before anyone saw. 

In the bathroom, I took off my shorts and quickly started masturbating to the thought of Mr. Braxton. I wanted him to come in and find me like this, naked and jerking off desperately. It was a risky move, but I unlocked the door and sat on the toilet stroking myself waiting for something to happen. My heart was pounding, and my cock couldn’t have been harder. If someone else other than him or Pj walked in I’d die of embarrassment, but I kept it unlocked.

I sat stroking myself for a few minutes, letting out soft moans and occasionally calling out to an invisible Mr. Braxton then I heard the door click, and my heart stopped, but I didn’t stop stroking. It eased open and the first thing I saw was the big gold watch that Mr. Braxton wore. He appeared with a horny smile on his face, unsurprised by my lewd position.

“I had a feeling you’d be waiting for me in here.”

I was scared. I was horny, but my dick was the only thing thinking for me now.

“Fuck me..” I croaked. 

He locked the door behind him, before bending me over the toilet, and there we had sex. It was unlike anything me and Pj did. Mr. Braxton’s thrusts were intense and deliberate, while Pj’s were almost violent and rushed. Mr. Braxton’s cock wasn’t that long, but it was thick like a soda can. When he thrusted it in, my asshole felt like it was stretching beyond repair. His meaty cock felt incredible, and his deep strokes had me cumming without touching my penis. Even though we could hear Pj calling out to find me, we didn’t stop.

“Ooh god! You feel good! Your cock is really thick! I can’t breathe!” I panted.

“You’re so sexy.” He kissed all over me. “There’s so much I wanna do to you, but everyone’s waiting on me.”

“No! Do me more! I want more, daddy!”

“Fuck- I can’t!” He hissed. “Come back tonight. Pj is going to his cousins’ house for the night.” He grunted. “I’ll give you more then.”  
I already couldn’t wait. I didn’t want him to stop fucking me. I came harder from that quick fuck than I had with all the 20+ times I had sex with Pj combined. 

That night he rocked my world and there was no going back for me. However, that’s another story.

The times after that I came over when I spent the night with Pj, and after he fell asleep I played with Mr. Braxton. I couldn’t get enough, and I wanted to be Mr. Braxton’s cock-sleeve forever. That night Pj told him I was staying over and that was our secret signal: I’ll see you in a bit.

“Put your hands on the back of the couch.” He commanded.

I grabbed the back of the couch and wiggled my ass for him. He kneeled behind me and split my ass cheeks apart causing more of Pj’s cum to leak out.

“You two are too young to be doing these kinds of things together.”

“Well, you’re doin’ these things with me.”

“I’m an adult-” He sighed with arousal as he fingered me more. “Ah, what the hell.” He said and I felt his warm wet tongue slither in my open asshole.

“Mm! Yes!” I moaned like a sissy.

I loved it when Phil ate out my asshole. It felt amazing! I gripped the back of the couch as he relentlessly attacked my ass with his large tongue. It was so good, I thought I could cry. I felt so unworthy of being eaten out by such a hot daddy, but I sure as hell wasn’t gonna stop him. I gripped the back of his hair, pressing his face deeper into my ass, and he plunged his tongue in further.

“Oh! Big daddy! You’re so nasty! You’re eatin’ Pj’s cum from my asshole!” I exclaimed, totally horny from his sudden action. “Does it taste good, daddy?”

“You taste good, baby.” He growled.

“Oh- big daddy, kiss me. I wanna taste!”

He sat up behind me and let me taste Pj and my ass on his tongue. While he was kissing me, he sank his cock in me and inched it in till the base of his cock was against my ass. Then he started thrusting.

“Yes big daddy! Your cock feels so good! Don’t stop fuckin’ me!” I tried to whisper, but was too riled up. 

“Oh baby-” He grunted. “You’re such a nasty boy.”

Getting fucked in the open living room while my boyfriend was asleep upstairs was so naughty. I felt bad for cheating on Pj with his dad, but I was also about to cum from that thought too. His cock was deep in my ass continuously massaging my sweet spot, driving me wild. 

“Big daddy, cum in me! I want your cum inside me now, not Pj’s! I’ll cum if you cum in me!” 

“I’m cumming.” He sped up.

“Yes daddy! Breed my slutty asshole!”

He grunted hard then I felt his warm spunk fill my asshole, quickly replacing Pj’s with his, like he promised. My cum shot out, staining Pj’s jersey and the back of the couch. He pulled out and his cum poured out of my ass, and I fell against the couch, relieved.

“Sorry I messed up your couch, daddy.”

He leaned over and kissed me again. “I’ll have it cleaned.”

Two weeks later, Pj broke up with me for unrelated reasons. I didn’t care. I still went to his house to play with Mr. Braxton, doing all kinds of fun things together, but that’s another story.


End file.
